Forever in My Heart
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Sequel to Oops-A-Daisy. The final war is coming quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the run. Draco is part of the Order now but still a Death Eater. All in all life still goes on in the world and Ginny and Draco are trying to survive it. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

You know how some people think that some people's lives are fairy tales? That's how some people think my life is. They think that because I have the perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect everything!

But I don't.

I definitely don't have the perfect family. My brother, Percy, hasn't spoken to us since the summer before my fourth year, because he and Dad got in a huge fight. My brother, Ron, is a huge prick. He is way to over-protective. Just because my boyfriend happens to be his former archenemy, doesn't mean that I need constant surveillance.

Now, my boyfriend, or should I say fiance, he's a Death Eater. Not by will. He's a Death Eater by force, forced by his father. He's now a member of the Order of the Phoenix (secretly), a secret society that was organized during the first war against Voldemort to defeat him. But Draco, he's really a softy on the inside and wants to be a Healer when the whole war is over.

The only perfect things in my life are my daughters. Daisy Madeline and Lillian Ray are their names. Daisy is 6 minutes older Lillian. See I didn't know I was having twins until after I had Daisy. Although, it wasn't much of a shocker. Twins run in the Weasley family.

Unfortunately.

Not that I don't love them with all of my heart, it's just that I have only had them for not even two months, I could already tell that they take after their uncles Fred and George. Mum said that they always were quiet and not loud, but they were loud when they wanted to be. Daisy and Lilly=Fred and George.

Whop-di-do!

Today is July 27th. Today the Order is going to get from the Dursley's. Today my older brothers Bill, George, Fred, Dad, Remus and Tonks, Ron and Hermione and Fluer, Hagrid, Mundugus Fletcher, Kingsley and Mad-Eye are going. Today I am freaking out. All because most of family are risking their lives to protect Harry's.

But hey, isn't that everyone's job?

No? Darn.

* * *

**A/N: This is the sequel to Oops-A-Daisy. This is kinda like a prologue. The next chapters will be longer and I am guessing that this story will also have around 15 chapters. **

**So Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! ******

**PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I needed inspiration and I finally got it! **

**DISCLAIMER~I ONLY OWN DAISY AND LILLIAN!**

* * *

I starts today I figured. A few minutes ago, all of my faimly, excluding my mother, walked out the back to go get Harry Freaking Potter from Number 4 Privett Drive. Draco and Narcissa stayed here with me and Mum to keep us from worrying too much. Really, Draco is the one that is calmoing us all down. Narcissa is a big worrier just like my mum. And natuarally, so am I.

Right now, I was pacing. And pacing. And pacing. And...pacing.

"Gin. Stop pacing. You are going to dig a hole in the ground." Draco said, coming into the room hoding a sleeping Daisy.

"Oh please! I'm not gonna dig a hole in the ground! I'm just worrying! I don't want anyone to get killed! There is a possiblity that Death Eaters will be threatening the exchange! Of course I'm nervous!" I yelled. Daisy started to whimper. "See what you made me do?" I muttered and walked over to Dasiy. I picked her up and rocked her.

"I'm serious! If Harry dies-"

"I think we all know what would happen if Hary died," he said.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped. He shut up and let me comfort Daisy. I walked upstairs and placed her in the crib that said "DAISY" in fancy letters and flowers. Yeah...Mum and Narcissa are very good at spoiling them. I leaned against the doorway and watched my daughters sleep. I heard Draco walk up the stairs and felt him wrap his arms around my stomach, which was small again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." I murmured.

"It's okay. I know you're worried. I would be too. Espeically if two of the Portkeys came back without anyone attached to them." He said slowly. I turned around and found that he had his eyes closed.

"What?" I asked dangerously slow.

"Tonks and Weasley's one came back alone, but they sent a Patronus saying that they just barely missed it. Arthur and Fred's came back alone but no Patronus so far."

"Harry and Hagrid's is next," I said. "GINNY! DRACO!" My mother called from the kitchen. We raced down the stairs and saw Harry and Hagrid in the backyard. I ran up to Harry and hugged him. I was happy that he was alright! I let go and said, "Thank Merlin you are okay! You are the real Harry right?"

"Yes. Isn't anyone back yet?" The look on my face was probably enough to tell him the truth.

"Death Eaters were waiting for us. (Draco groaned and I shushed him.) They knew that it was tonight. Four chased us and then Voldemort himself."

"Well, at least you're all right," said Mum, as she rushed to hug Harry. "Have yeh got any brandy, Molly? Fer medical purposes?" Mum rushed inside and everone else followed suit. Draco and I filled HArry in on when the rest of the family should back. "Molly!" Narcissa yelled. Suddenly, Lupin and George appeared out of nowhere. I knew something was wrong; Lupin was supporting George and his face was covered in schocking scarlet blood. I looked back at Draco, but he was already on his way outside. He picked up George by his legs and carried him the rest of the way inside. When the lamp light hit his head, I gasped. One of George's ears was missing. "The work of Snape," whispered Lupin. I turned to Draco. "You're godfather is a nasty person." I held back the tears that threatened to fall and helped Mum clean George's face. I heard Draco whisper, "I know." Hermione and Kingsley showed up a minute later. "Oh Merlin," whispered Hermione when she first saw George. I sat up. "I know. Mum, will you be able to grow him ear back?"

"I hope so, but none of the spells are working. Harry, you say the spell that Severus used was Dark Magic?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Then I won't be able to grow it back. Not when it was removed by Dark Magic. It could have been worse, he's alive."

We sat in sience until we heard, "I will prove who I am as soon as I see my son." Dad and Fred walked into the room, both very pale though uninjured. "Oh Arthur, thank goodness." Mum sobbed. Fred was speechless. That's a first for him. George stirred.

"How do you feel, Gerogie?" Mum asked him. I smiled despite the situation; She had called him my nickname for him. I used to call him Georgie when I was little. That seemed so long ago...

"Saintlike."

"What's wrong wtih him?" Fred croaked.

"Saintlike." George repeated and ceracked open his eyes. "You see, I holy. _Holey._ Fred, do you get it?" He cracked a weak smile. I chuckled.

"See, Gin gets it."

"I was chuckling because-" I started to say.

"I don't care. You chuckled." I giggled again.

"See."

I sighed. I noticed Draco wasn't in the room so I went into the kitchen. He was looking out the window, thinking. "Hey," I said, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his torso. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...wish that my family was as aweomse and loving as yours. Only my mother is loving. My father...my father only cares about money and the Dark Lord." He said.

"No one's family is perfect. Mine certainly isn't. My brother is a ministry freak and Geroge only has one ear and Ron is a total prat and Charlie lives in Romania and Bill's wife-to-be is not my favortie person in the world and-" Draco silenced me with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, darling, but you were rambling." He smirked.

"Either you get rid of that smirk, or I'll wipe that smirk off of your face, mister." I said threateningly.

"Oooh, I'm so scarred." He said teasingly.

I stomped on his foot. "Ow," he said in a small voice. "Ha!" I said triumphantly. He set his foot down and lunged at me and I slightly screamed. I ran to the other side of the table and he was right behind me. Draco picked me up and placed me on the table. "Who's laughing now?" He asked. I leaned down and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Stil me." I jumped down and went upstairs leaving behind a very flustered Draco Malfoy behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well. here you have it! Again! Sorry it took so long! I have been super busy! Reveiw?**


End file.
